kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole MacGrath (Nightverse)/Abilities
Cole MacGrath has the power to store massive amounts of electricity, drain it from his surroundings, and manipulate it to his will. Cole has, over the years, displayed numerous uses of his electricity, which will be explained below. In addition, his power reserves are measured in "battery cores", not "MP" like most other characters. One Battery Core is roughly equivalent to 50 MP. Combat Abilities *Lightning Bolt: Cole fires a short burst of electricity from his hands, inflicting damage. Capable of rapid-fire. Inflicts lightning-elemental damage twice the power of a physical attack. Does not require any Battery Cores. *Electromagnetic Shockwave: Cole gathers electricity in his hands, and then releases it in a large, forward-moving shockwave. This attack is capable of knocking back almost any enemy, and can deflect most, if not all projectiles. This attack inflicts twice as much damage as a Lightning Bolt. Consumes one Battery Core. *Shock Grenade: Cole forms electricity into a grenade, which he then throws at an enemy or group of enemies. These grenades will bounce off of inanimate objects and the environment, but will "stick" to any live targets, whether they're friendly or not. It inflicts moderately powerful damage, and requires two Battery Cores. *Megawatt Hammer: Cole releases a large blast of energy at the desired target, and while the attack travels somewhat relatively slowly, once it connects, it has a large blast radius and inflicts massive damage at anything it hits. Consumes three Battery Cores. *Gigawatt Blades: Cole creates "gloves/blades/gauntlets" of electricity around his hands, more than tripling the damage inflicted by melee attacks. Consumes three Battery Cores. *Lightning Storm: Cole summons a massive "beam" of electricity from the sky, which then travels in a forward direction, inflicting severe damage on everything it hits. This is Cole's strongest power, but he rarely used it in Empire City because he wanted to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. While it generally travels forward, Cole is able to "steer" it to the left or right, but he cannot bring it back towards him. If the enemy is under sufficient shelter (inside a tunnel or building, for instance), then the attack will not affect them. While using this power, Cole is immobilized, and the attack comes to an immediate end if he runs out of Battery Cores or if it comes into contact with a large body of water. The attack consumes one Battery Core to begin, but to actually use it effectively generally consumes four or five Battery Cores, as it drains more and more energy as it continues. *Polarity Wall: Cole manipulates ambient electricity into an electromagnetic shield, which converts the kinetic/electrical energy of anything that hits it into health and energy for Cole. Nothing so far has been able to penetrate the shield itself; however, it is still possible for Cole to be injured, as while the Polarity Wall is able to easily stop a missile (for example), Cole is still hit from the resulting explosion. This ability does not require any Battery Cores. *Thunder Drop: Cole jumps into the air, and then allows himself to drop to the ground. As he falls, Cole charges electricity into his hands and feet, which he releases upon landing. The farther he drops, the more electricity is gathered, and the greater the damage and impact area. Cole always lands on his feet after using this attack, unless it interrupted by the opponent's attack. Doesn't consume any Battery Cores. *Precision Mode: Cole shuts out all senses but sight, and his accuracy/attack range of Lightning Bolts is quadrupled. Just using Precision at all will steadily drain Battery Cores at a rate of 1 core/two seconds. Firing off an attack while in Precision will instantly consume four Battery Cores, but it inflicts four times as much damage, and at a significantly greater range. *Arc Lightning: This ability is similar in concept to the Lightning Storm, in that it is a steady, continuous stream of electricity. However, it is much closer to the Lightning Bolt, since Cole fires this stream of electricity from his hands. Like the Lightning Storm, it drains Battery Cores at a certain rate, but not quite as quickly. This is arguably, among all of Cole's powers, best suited for "crowd control", although it is actually weaker than most -- if not all -- of his other powers, since he's just releasing it in a general direction and letting it do as it will, not bothering to focus it on a single target or area. *Overload Burst: Cole requires two seconds to charge for this power, but it's almost the exact opposite of Arc Lightning: instead of using numerous Lightning Bolts as an unfocused stream, it's basically numerous Lightning Bolts with greater focus. This ability is stronger than the Lightning Bolt, but lacks its rapid-fire ability in exchange for the ability to "pierce" through enemy shields, armor, and some types of cover. Does not require any Battery Cores. Other Abilities *Induction Grind: Cole "grinds" along an electrified railway or power line as though on a skateboard. Cole's fastest normal mode of transportation. Once upgraded, it also enables Cole to simultaneously drain electricity from whatever surface he's grinding on, replenishing his health and Battery Cores. *Power Drain: Cole absorbs the electricity from a nearby source, replenishing his health and energy in an amount proportionate to the energy absorbed. Does not require any Battery Cores. While using this power, Cole is temporarily immobile, so he must use the Polarity Wall or rely on teammates to defend himself. *Static Thrusters: Cole emits a steady stream of electricity from his hands, which give him forward propulsion in the air and allowing him to stay in the air for an extended period. However, this power is closer to gliding than to actual flight. Does not require any Battery Cores. Category:Abilities Pages Category:Nightverse